Peter Parker (Earth-SRS)
Peter Parker is the transformed teenager; The Kid Arachnid; The Amazing Spider-Man! History Early Life Peter Benjamin Parker was born in Queens to CIA agents Richard and Mary Parker. While Peter was still an infant, his parents were assigned to infiltrate Hydra. The moment the Red Skull learned that Richard and Mary were double agents, he had them killed by one of his agents, the Finisher, in an airplane crash overseas and then framed them for treason. Peter went to live with his uncle and aunt, Ben and May Parker, in Forest Hills, New York; they became Peter’s surrogate parents and raised him as if he were their own son. Over the next nine years, Parker grew to be extremely bright in science and became a high honors student at Midtown High School. Parker's shyness and scholastic interest often made him a social outcast and a target for bullies, primarily football star Flash Thompson. Becoming Spider-Man While taking part in a school field trip at Oscorp, a mutated spider bit him and Cindy Moon. Making his way home afterwards, Peter was almost hit by a car; when Peter jumped out of the way, Peter discovered he had somehow gained incredible strength, agility, and the ability to cling to walls, spider-like traits that he immediately associated with the spider bite. Encountering an ad offering a cash prize for staying in the ring for three minutes with professional wrestler Joseph "Crusher" Hogan, Peter decided this would be a good way to test his powers. Wearing a mask to avoid potential embarrassment in case he lost the match, Peter easily defeated his opponent. Businessman Tony Stark observed his performance and convinced him to go on television with his 'act.' Designing a full costume and fabricating a fluid similar to a spider's web and wrist-mounted web-shooters based on Starks and Richard Parker's desgins, Peter called himself Spider-Man, becoming an immediate sensation. Following his first TV appearance, Peter failed to act to stop an escaping thief, claiming that it was not his responsibility to do so. Peter forgot the incident as his fame rose, but days later he returned home at night to find his Uncle Ben had been murdered. Learning the police had the burglar responsible holed up in a warehouse, Peter changed to Spider-Man and easily captured him only to discover he was the same thief he had allowed to escape earlier. Filled with remorse, he realized that when someone has power, he has an obligation to use it responsibly, so he decided to become a superhero. Taking On Great Responsibility The first problem young Peter faced was the lack of money with the death of his uncle. Due to the fact that his Aunt May was too weak to work and Peter was seen as fragile, he decided to get a job, even though Aunt May wanted him to become a scientist instead. Peter even thought about using his spider powers for crime, but decided against it after thinking how his Aunt would react to him in jail. However, it was seeming impossible to him to find a job in order to pay his growing debts. As Spider-Man, he was not able to continue his career as TV star, because of J. Jonah Jameson, owner of the newspaper Daily Bugle. Jameson started a campaign against Spidey, stating that he was a bad influence for children and a criminal for taking justice into his own hands, referring to the situation with the burglar. These protests start taking effect and turning the public against Spider-Man, causing Spidey's manager to leave him, impeding his ability to earn money even as Spider-Man. Peter searched through the wanted ads, only to be rejected by all the employers. Not being able to use his super-powers as Spider Man infuriated Peter, and his fury only intensified after seeing his Aunt May selling her jewelry to try and earn some money. Spidey's second heroic action was to save Jameson's astronaut son, John Jameson from an accident in a deviated space capsule. Spider-Man hitched a ride on a small airplane, and boarded the capsule during re-entry. Spidey then attached the missing capsule piece- allowing it to land safely. Although he had saved John, Spidey was still blamed by J.J. Jameson for the accident. Later, Spider-man approached the superhero She-Hulk, hoping a fight with her and her allies the Human Torch and Thing would prove that they could be a superhero team. However, Reed Richards explain that they don't do heroics for money. Later that day, the Russian criminal and master of disguise known as the Chameleon used Spider-Man's identity to steal defense missile plans. The real Spidey was used by Chameleon as a pawn to escape the scene without problems. After managing to avoid capture by the police, Spider-Man caught Chameleon in a helicopter before he could reach a soviet submarine and handed him in to the authorities. Peter finally found a way to make money when the Daily Bugle asked for photos of the winged criminal known as the Vulture. Not only did Spider-Man defeat the villain, he also found a way to take photos, which caused J.J. Jameson to hire Peter to get him pictures of Spider-Man, under the condition that the publicist would not ask Peter how he took the pictures. Early in his career, Spider-Man fought many villains including the Tinkerer, the Chameleon's step-brother Kraven the Hunter, who tried to hunt Spider-Man; Sandman, a criminal turned into sand with shape-shifting powers; Doctor Doom, the Lizard, a brilliant scientist turned a giant reptile (in his first team-up with the Human Torch); the Living Brain (a machine gone crazy), Electro, a former electrician who in an accident was turned into a human battery; the Kingpin of Crime Big Man and his Enforcers, Mysterio, an illusionist who tried to make Spider-Man seen as a criminal; Doctor Octopus, a good scientist who, after an accident, had four extra metallic arms attached to his back; and his deadliest foe of all time: the Green Goblin, a mad criminal who wanted to be the new king of the underworld. Several of these villains would form the Sinister Six, under the leadership of Doctor Octopus himself, a team who tried to get Spider-Man by kidnapping Aunt May, trying to force Peter to "call" Spider-Man, but they failed. During this time, Parker dated Betty Brant of the Daily Bugle, although Liz Allan had a crush on him. At the same time, both Peter's Aunt May and their neighbor, Anna Watson, were constantly encouraging Parker to date Anna's niece, Mary Jane Watson. Before his high school graduation Peter continued to fight off menaces, including the Scorpion, the Beetle, Mysterio (who pretended to be a renowned psychiatrist in an attempt to make Spider-Man believe he was insane),Spencer Smythe's Spider-Slayers, the Crime-Master, and the Molten Man. A Hero in University Eventually, Peter graduated from high school as valedictorian and enrolled at Empire State University on a science scholarship, meeting new classmates such as Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy. Even though he got off to a bad start with them, finally Peter became friends with them, as well as Flash Thompson, his high school bully who ironically was Spider-Man's biggest fan. The Green Goblin came back and discovered Spider-Man's identity, kidnapping him and revealing his own alter-ego, that of Norman Osborn, Harry's father. In a furious battle, the villain lost all memories of his time as a supervillain. During that time, Spider-Man fought new foes such as the Rhino, a villain in an armored suit who tried to kidnap John Jameson, and the Shocker, a criminal with shock wave gauntlets. Also, Peter finally met Mary Jane Watson, but at that time he was interested in Gwen, so Mary Jane started dating Harry. After finding an old newspaper clipping that identifies that his parents were traitors to their country in his aunt’s house, Peter decided to learn the full story, traveling to Algeria with the Human Torch's aid. He learns that his parents were supposedly spies who worked for the Red Skull and he came across their ID badges for the Skull's organization. Spider-Man also stumbles upon the original Nazi Red Skull and his men,. In the aftermath, he finds that his father's CIA identification card, proving to Peter that his parents were secret government operatives. With evidence to clear his parents' names, Peter returns to the States.Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-SRS Category:Agility Category:Spider Sense Category:Animal Traits Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Adhesion Category:Webbing Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Healing Factor Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Super Leaping Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Vigilantes Category:Extrasensory Combat Category:Gifted Intelligence